


Each Man Kills the Thing He Loves

by earthtoalley



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Dubious Consent, M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-26
Updated: 2013-09-26
Packaged: 2017-12-27 17:03:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/981401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/earthtoalley/pseuds/earthtoalley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Lucifer’s hand coils around him like a serpent, a likeness Michael is becoming all too aware of. His little brother is slippery and devious like a snake, and his venom has been pulsing through the elder brother’s system too long for him to be saved. The poison has almost reached his heart, and he knows Lucifer can sense it."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Each Man Kills the Thing He Loves

**Author's Note:**

> This was the result of two things; a challenge to write something in a different tense and a very aesthetically pleasing moment in an all male production of A Clockwork Orange. I'm not used to writing in present tense, so if there's any places the tense switches where it shouldn't, feel free to point it out.
> 
> Coincidentally, the title comes from A Clockwork Orange.

Lucifer’s hand coils around him like a serpent, a likeness Michael is becoming all too aware of. His little brother is slippery and devious like a snake, and his venom has been pulsing through the elder brother’s system too long for him to be saved. The poison has almost reached his heart, and he knows Lucifer can sense it.

Michael leans back into Lucifer’s embrace, eyes closed in a mix of shame and bliss as Lucifer’s spare arm hooks around his shoulder, those devious fingers still working their magic on his cock. And the elder brother can feel Lucifer’s groin pressed into his rear; the younger isn’t even hard, and hell if that doesn’t make Michael feel all the more sinful.

Lucifer’s hand speeds up, thumb brushing over the oh so sensitive head, and it’s all Michael can do to keep himself from moaning out in the dark corner of their shared room. Lucifer always likes it like that, likes the thrill of being caught when there were so many siblings that could walk in. Hell, even their father could walk in, and that would just be the icing on the cake. To show him how easily he had corrupted the golden boy.

But now wasn’t the time for that. Their father has been drinking, and fists are likely to fly a little too easily if they are discovered. Lucifer’s lips find Michael’s neck, nips and sucks at the skin and leaves marks that will linger for days. He doesn’t care how Michael will explain them to whoever asks first.

Lucifer knows Michael by now. Knows all the little sounds he makes, what gets him off fast, what gets him off slowly. Knows all the spots to lick and suck and tease to get exactly the reaction he wants. So when he hears Michael’s breath hitch in his throat, he knows his elder brother can hold back his moans no longer. He clamps his free hand over Michael’s mouth, turns his brother’s head to the side ever so slightly to expose the soft flesh of his neck.

Michael moans into Lucifer’s hand, the sound muffled by his brother’s flesh, and he tries so valiantly to keep his hips still. They’ve played this game before, and Michael knows Lucifer likes to test him. If he lets his hips buck up into Lucifer’s hand, his brother will retreat and force him to finish himself off. And sometimes Michael wonders if that’s what Lucifer wants all along; he knows all too well his brother likes to watch.

For all Michael knows this is sordid and sinful, Lucifer’s lips at his neck feel like heaven, and he can’t help it as he sinks further into his brother’s embrace, Lucifer’s poison spreading further through his system. It’s almost at his heart now, Michael can feel it. He isn’t sure he wants to know what will happen when it does.

Michael comes with such a force he thinks it may well kill him. His moans, still muffled by Lucifer’s hand, pour out all too easily as his brother’s hand steers him through his orgasm. Lucifer’s hand slides from his brother’s underwear once he is spent, his other hand relinquishes its vicelike grip over his mouth and, with one last embrace, he removes himself from Michael.

The younger brother, hand still smeared with Michael’s come, says nothing as he slinks into his bed. He knows Michael’s routine by now; he will regain control of his breathing, check to see if Lucifer is asleep before padding off to the family bathroom to clean up.

He is half asleep when Michael finally takes his leave. The elder brother walks on silent feet to the bathroom, shuts the door behind him and leans against it. The lock never works. He doesn’t expect any of his siblings will walk in, but all the same, he doesn’t like to risk it. Michael gathers a handful of toilet paper, shimmies out of his boxers, to try and clean up the mess Lucifer has made of him.

And Michael weeps because he knows. Lucifer’s poison has reached his heart, and there is no going back.


End file.
